Quiet Wounds
by kyonkichi's kitten
Summary: Roy and Riza finally have a quiet moment together. Set after The Promised Day  although it's not necessary for you to have seen/read that.  T for paranoia :


**A/N: Yes, I know, I know. I should be writing the Symmetrical Saga. But I really cbf. And I'm also obsessed with FMA at the moment, so here we are. ROYAI FOR THE WIN!**

**Also, I know that I'm writing from Brotherhood, and I should be writing "Chuui" and "Taisa" but sometimes I get really annoyed with stories that use Japanese words, so I won't. Also- I know it's an overused plot, but I really, really don't care. **

**After my rant, I hope you enjoy ^.^**

"Lieutenant," he snapped. She rolled her eyes yet again.

"Yes, Colonel?" she sighed, adjusting her attire gently and turning to look at him.

"Where did you go?" Roy asked, his face turned towards her.

"Right here, sir," she said, carefully rising and taking steady steps over to his side. Dropping down carefully on the chair next to him, she waited for him to speak.

"Where?" He said, reaching out a hand for her, which she took gently, not without hesitation. He grasped her pale hand tightly.

"Here." she said softly, trying ignore the sensations tingling through her hand, and up her arm into her chest.

"Thank you, Lieutenant," he said, calming slightly, the note of irritation fading from his voice. He held onto her hand, as though it was his only lifeline, and he pulled her towards him a little. Reaching out his other hand blindly, his fingers traced her cheek, before sliding down to her bandaged wound. She winced a little, the cut still painful, and he retracted his hand instantly.

"No, it's okay," she said, her voice quiet, "I'm okay. Stop worrying."

"I can't help it," he admitted, "The last thing that I saw in this world is you, with that wound."

"I'm fine, sir. Thanks to you, and to Miss Chang." She smiled gently, and he nodded.

"I should give that girl her own country," Roy muttered, and Riza sat back, staring at him, not that he noticed.

"Sir, I'm not that-" he interrupted her, shaking his head.

"You are. You're more than just my subordinate. You mean _more_ to me than a subordinate."

She nearly fell off of the chair in shock at his admittance, but then brushed it off, sitting back upright from her slump. He meant that she was like a sister to him- they had been close as children, and he probably thought of her as a sister. That was all he meant… right?

"Riza…" he said carefully, sitting up further in his hospital bed, not noticing as his shirt rode up a little bit to reveal the marks from when he had sealed the wounds that Lust had given to him with fire.

"Sir, what do you-" she broke off when she saw him grin.

"I'd ask you to call me Roy, but you'd never do that."

"No, I wouldn't, sir," Riza agreed. He leaned over towards her, and she could only watch as he wrapped his arms around her gently, embracing her with his blind eyes closed.

Naturally, as they began to make progress with their relationship, her wrapping her arms around his neck, the door banged open, and in walked Fuery, carrying a pile of books.

"Sir, you said you wanted- Oh! I'm sorry, I'll just-"

"Is that you, Fuery?" Roy said, leaning back against his pillows- conveniently forgetting that he was embracing Riza, and pulling her onto the bed.

"Sir!" She admonished, pushing back, "This isn't appro-" Whatever wasn't appropriate, however, was exactly what Mustang had in mind, as she felt his lips brush against her cheek. She quickly forgot that the young technician was in the room.

"My mouth is over here, sir," she muttered, before planting a quick kiss on his lips and leaping up from the bed to walk slowly over to the young Master Sergeant.

"You saw nothing, right, Fuery?" She said cheerfully, with the barest trace of an underlying threat in her tone of voice. He nodded instantly, and repeatedly.

"I'll just put these outside, sir, ma'am." The young adult practically raced out of the door, and the lieutenant and colonel heard the _thunk_ of the books being dropped on the floor, and Riza went to the window just in time to see Fuery race out of the hospital with Sheska, hand-in-hand, him pulling her along. She grinned to herself.

"Now, where were we..?" Roy began.

"No. Go to sleep. Breda and Havoc will be here soon, and you'll be tired." she said, turning to her own bed, and lying down for a quick nap herself.

**A/N: Yeah. That's all. Save the flames for Mustang when it's raining, please. Oh and I'm doing a typical "Sweetsheart"- putting in the warnings at the end. **

**WARNING. FLUFF ABOUNDS. **

**But seriously, you have no idea how hard this was for me to write. If you couldn't tell from the previous A/N, I'm in an angsty mood, and I don't know why I'm writing fluff. Oh well.**

**Please review xD**


End file.
